Hiding In Your Arms
by littledarlingdesi14
Summary: She had no where to go and no where to run except right into his arms. TROYELLA Rated M just in case
1. Trailor

**A/n: Hey everyone!! Okay I know I haven't written anything in a while BUT hopefully this will make up for it. This is a new story but it's NOT a oneshot. Yepp I am actually writing a full length story. With chapters and everything. I have had this story in my mind for about 4 months but I wanted it to be summer so I would'nt have to disspear for a while then come back. Anyway I just wanted to say I am so sorry to Sheena (xXxRCEXPRESSxXx) and Anna (HSMLUVER218) because I said I would post this a while ago but something came up and I'm sorry. Anyway this is dedicated to you because you have both been totally supportive about writing a story and you guys are like my bff's so thanks. Anyway this is the trailor for the story. Love ya guys ttyl.**

**Hiding In Your Arms**

**Gabriella Montez was taken away from her mom.**

"Mami" Gabriella whispered tearfully.

**And put into foster care.**

_(flashes to Gabriella being driven somewhere)_

"It's safer for you there" the social worker said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Gabriella shouted.

**Where she's abused.**

_(flashes to Gabriella being beaten against the wall)_

"You ugly worthless piece of shit. You're a liar!"

_(flashes to a crying Gabriella)_

**She didn't know she was getting her savior.**

_(flashes to Troy and Gabriella staring into each other's eyes)_

"I'm Troy" He said smiling.

"Gabriella" She said softly.

**But with her past haunting her.**

_(flashes to Gabriella having a nightmare)_

"You'll never get away" he whispered.

**And a new bruise everyday.**

"Gabriella are you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Gabriella whispered.

**Will Gabriella let Troy in to save her?**

"Gabriella, please tell me what it is!" Troy said desperately.

"I...I uh" Gabriella stuttered.

**Will Troy be able to save her?**

_(flashes to Troy holding a crying Gabriella)_

**Even with disapproving friends**

"Troy she's a geek!" Chad exclaimed.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Troy shouted back.

**And everything getting worse...**

"TROY NO!!"

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**Will true love conquer all?**

_(flashes to Troy holding Gabriella tightly)_

"I never want to lose you" Gabriella whispered clinging to him.

"You never will" Troy whispered, kissing her.

**Find out in...**

**Hiding In Your Arms.**

**A/n: So what'd ya think? That was my attempt at a trailor. Hope you liked it. R&R.**


	2. Intoduction

A/n: Hey okay now this is just an intro the 1st official chapter will be up soon but for now this is JUST an intro. Anyway hope you enjoy and PLEASE read the bottom author's note VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!

Hiding In Your Arms

Introduction

A flash of lightning streaked the night sky, followed by a crash of thunder. The girl inside the car flinched a little but put her head back against the window while still sobbing. Her sobs echoed throughout the car and could be heard over the thunder. The driver of the car looked at her with confusion and disappointment. He looked back towards the dark road ahead of them before he spoke.

"Gabriella?" He asked. Gabriella didn't look over at him and just ignored him.

"Gabriella?" He tried again. Gabriella still ignoring him let out a painful sob but the driver shook his head at her.

"Gabriella, don't cry. Everything will be fine" He said comfortingly. Gabriella didn't move a muscle and only sobbed louder. He sighed.

"Gabriella it's safer for you there" He said. Gabriella finally snapped. She whipped her head around to look at him with enraged eyes.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Gabriella screamed at him while letting more tears fall from her eyes. Then she silently turned her head away from him to look back at the night sky.

"Gabriella..." He tried touching her shoulder to comfort her. Gabriella slapped his hand away with a small growl. The driver backed away and kept driving silently, while Gabriella kept crying.

About a half in hour later neither had said a word to each other. It wasn't until they pulled up to a two-storey house in Albuquerque did the driver actually talked.

"We're here" He said. Gabriella looked over for a second the she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car. The driver sighed and got out of the car as well.

As Gabriella slowly walked up the front steps her stomach started twisting and turning. She let more tears drop as she get to the door, and waited for the social worker a.k.a. her driver to knock. Once he came up beside her she looked away. He sighed and then knocked on the door. When the door opened an older women with dark hair opened the door.

"Nita we have another one for you" the social worker said as if Gabriella was a can of corn. The women scoffed. Gabriella still wouldn't look up.

"Okay, we have room. C'mon girlie" She said grabbing Gabriella be her wrists and dragging her inside to the living room. There Gabriella saw about eight or nine kids. Some fighting, some watching TV and there was one who was using a soup can as a weight and doing arm clenches with it. When Gabriella walked in they glared at her.

"Guys, this is a new one that will be staying with us. Her name is...?" Nita said sickenly sweet now looking towards Gabriella. Gabriella looked down.

"Gabriella" she whispered softly.

"Well Gabriella stay here I have to talk to the social worker about some things" Nita said again with as much sweetness as she could before turning around and leaving. Gabriella stood there awkwardly feeling eyes staring at her.

"Gabriella?" the one with the soup can said. Gabriella looked up and then ducked as the soup can came flying at her head.

"Welcome Home" He said cruelly. Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Welcome home indeed" She thought sarcastically.

A/n: okay that was the intro. Chapter one will be longer I promise. But anyway the very important thing I wanted to tell you was if you guys didn't know Zac and Vanessa are up for Teen Choice Awards. Zac's up for Male Hottie of the year and Choice Red Carpet Fashion Icon and Vanessa is up for Female Hottie. Now I really want them to win REALLY REALLY BADLY! So here's what I was thinking. I'll put the link to the Teen Choice Awards in my profile and you guys can go vote then when you do PM me and I will not only send you a personal thank you but dedicate a chapter to you AND when I get at least 20 PM's I'll write the next chapter. So please do this for me and vote everyday. Please please please . Okay anyway thanks love ya ttyl.


	3. Sunshine

**A/n: Hey guys. Okay so this is the first official chapter for this story. I hope it's okay. I want to dedicate this chapter to Anna (HSMLUVER218) Sheena (xXxRCEXPRESSxXx) and Angel (Tangelos) because they voted for Zac and Vanessa for the 2008 Teen Choice Awards. VOTE EVERYDAY AND OFTEN PEOPLE!! And if you do I will dedicate a chapter for you and thank you personally and also you know if they win it will be only them 2 walking up there. I mean come on you know something Zanessa will happen. And they deserve it. But anyway enjoy!!**

Hiding in Your Arms

Chapter 1: Sunshine

She cried. She had no idea what else to do so she just cried. She flipped through the photo album letting her tears fall hard like the rain that hadn't let up since she got to her hell. Her mom had given her the photo album when Gabriella went to go see her on their now weekly visits. This being Gabriella's first visit with her mom, she didn't know what to expect. She wasn't expecting being thrown into a white room with a mirror on the wall. She glared at the mirror knowing they were watching her through there. What she didn't expect was how her mom looked. She had a smile on her face but Gabriella knew it was fake. She looked weak and Gabriella teared seeing her mom so sad. She ran to hug her and didn't leave her side until the hour was up. Her mom had given her the photo album and her favourite C.D. she left behind, which was Britney Spears and told her to take care of herself. Gabriella was crying harder at the memory. She heard her name being called downstairs and knew she would have to stop because Nita would freak. So she straightened herself up and headed down the stairs into the living room where Nita was.

"You called?" Gabriella asked softly. Nita looked at her and smiled her wicked smile.

"Gabriella, you're going to start school tomorrow" Nita demanded. Gabriella brightened up a little. She usually didn't like school but it was a way to get out of the house. Gabriella tried to cover up her smile but it was too late. Nita saw it.

"What was that smile for?" Nita asked standing up. Gabriella wanted to step back but Nita had grabbed her arm and pushed her into the hallway and against the wall. Gabriella winced and knew what was coming. With a smack, Nita punched her with all her might in the face. Gabriella winced when she felt the blood run down the side of her face. Nita leaned into her ear.

"I heard you told your mom I hit you. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Nita said pulling Gabriella's hair. Then Nita punched her in the gut. Gabriella cried out in pain and then fell to the ground.

"Get up, you worthless piece of shit!" Nita screamed at her. Gabriella wouldn't move except for the occasional twitch. When Gabriella didn't move Nita kicked her in the stomach causing Gabriella to cry out again. Then Nita left to go to the kitchen. Gabriella laid on the cold, hard floor for 10 minutes before she slowly and painfully crawled up the stairs into her room. She got into bed and smile in spite of herself hoping tomorrow would come so she could get out of the house for a bit. Gabriella painfully got her C.D. and played it quietly. She looked out the doors where her balcony was and into the rain.

"Goodnight Mami" She whispered into the darkness, letting a tear drop. she closed her eyes and tried not to move as she fell asleep.

* * *

At 7 o'clock the next morning a basketball bouncing could be heard all the way down the street. Troy Bolton hadn't been able to sleep for some strange reason. So he got up, got dressed and headed out to shoot some hoops in order to pass the time. Now usually Troy was the type of guy to sleep in until he had 10 minutes to get to school, but today he woke up at 6am and couldn't get back to sleep. He was thankful the the rain that had been going on for the last week had let up a little to let him play basketball. He hadn't even realised an hour had passed until, his mom came out and called for him.

"Troy come inside! Breakfast is ready" Troy's mom Diane called from the kitchen. Troy stopped dribbling when he heard his name.

"Okay, coming!" Troy yelled back. When Troy's mom disappeared from his view. Troy sighed and looked at the ball in his hands. He help it up and shot of course going in. Troy grinned a little and headed inside. Once he got there he sat don in front of his french toast and started to eat.

"Hey sweetie, what time did you get up?" Troy's mom asked. Troy shrugged.

"About 6, couldn't sleep." Troy said simply. Diane looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Troy nodded.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine, just couldn't sleep" He said reassuringly. Troy's mom nodded as his dad Jack walked in.

"Morning" Jack said. Troy and Diane looked over at him.

"Morning" They said back. Just then a crash of thunder could be heard outside, meaning that the rain was starting again. They thunder made Troy look at the clock and cringed, realizing he would be alte for school if he didn't leave.

"Damn, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late of the first day. Troy said hurridly. He quickey said bye and then ran out, trying to get to his car quickly without getting too wet. Once he got there he got in and drove to school.

Once Troy got there he parked his car and got out, running into the school so he wouldn't get too wet. Once he got into the school he shook his head, trying to get the water out of his hair. Then he looked up and grinned seeing his best friend since pre-school bounding toward him with his basketball under his arm.

"Hey man!" Chad said once he got to Troy. Troy grinned and they did there usual handshake.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Troy asked. Chad shrugged while spinning his basketball around in his hands.

"Nothing, just wondering why you're here so early." Chad said as they started walking towards their friends. Troy looked at him confused.

"Isn't it like 15 minutes til class starts?" Troy asked. Chad nodded.

"Exactly, you usually get here like 5 minutes before class starts." Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Haha, funny" Troy said sarcastically, as they got to the gang. The gang consisted of Troy and Chad obviously, Taylor who was Chad's girlfriend of one year, Sharpay who's Taylor's best friend even though they fight...A LOT. They there was Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke and her brother Ryan. Once they got to their friends, Troy leaned up against his locker, with his legs pressed up against the wall.

"Hey Troy" they said. Troy grinned while giving high fives to the guys and a quick hug to the girls. Troy looked around the hallway, giving a half smile toward all of the people that said hey to him. He never really got use to the attention that came with being basketball captain. As he was looking around the hallway his eyes landed on something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Woah" Troy said breathlessly. He didn't know her, so she must've been new, but he thought she was beautiful. Her brown hair looked so soft that he wanted to run his hands through it. The light bounced off it making her look like an angel. He let his eyes travel down towards her face. Her skin was tan and glowing and looked like chocolate he wanted desperately to taste. He let his eyes travel even lower and noticed her gorgeous, curvy body that was so amazing it made him grip his locker in pleasure. As she walked past them Troy couldn't take his eyes off her, and had to suppress a groan of longing. Troy had only one thing going through his mind, he had to know her name. Chad noticed the glazed over look in Troy's eyes and snapped him out of his daydream.

"Yo dude! WAKE UP!" Chad yelled in his ear snapping fingers in front of his face. Troy jumped, and scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" He asked. Chad shook his head.

"You totally zoned out. Are you okay?" Chad asked. Troy barely heard a word he said still trying to catch a glimpse of the girl. He caught a glimpse but then the crowd swalled her up. Troy swallowed and sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep" Troy said convincingly deciding on settling for the half truth. Chad nodded accepting his answer. Just then the bell rang signalling homeroom. He pushed off his locker and followed his friends in a daze, unable to get his mind off his brown- haired beauty. He walked in and sat down at his desk ignoring his friends weird looks. They shrugged and sat down also. Then Ms. Rachel the science teacher walked in and just as she was about to speak, someone knocked on the door.

Troy looked over and his mouth dropped open and he forgot to breathe again. He gripped the table in shock and happiness that she was in his class. Her head was down and she looked very shy. Troy grinned slightly at how cute she was. She finally looked up and locked eyes with his. Brown met blue. He felt a spark go through him as he looked into her brown eyes. Ms. Rachel completely unaware of their moment looked over at Gabriella and smiled.

"Ahh, Miss Montez. Come in" Ms. Rachel said calling her in. Gabriella jumped hearing her name being called and broke eye contact with the blue-eyed boy. She walked towards her and Troy couldn't take his eyes off her again.

"Everyone, this is Gabriella Montez. She's new so I hope you make her feel welcome." Ms. Rachel said. Gabriella blushed a little and looked down. Troy smiled hearing her name. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Troy thought.

"Miss Montez, you will be sitting beside Mr. Bolton and will be lab partners for the year." Ms. Rachel said pointing towards Troy. Troy's smile got wider as he locked eyes with her again. Gabriella saw a sparkle in his eyes that made her blush. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"YES! YES! YES!!" Troy's mind was screaming as she walked up to him. AS she sat down Troy got a whiff of her hair and thought it smelt like heaven. Troy closed his eyes to take it in. Just as he was about to say something Ms. Rachel chose that moment to speak.

"Okay, open your textbooks and get to work on your first assignment, with your partner. If you need help ask." Ms. Rachel said. Troy turned to Gabriella with a smile on his face. She looked up and they locked eyes. Troy melted inside looking into her eyes, they were a chocolate but there was sadness behind them he longed to fix. He also noticed a slight bruise on the said of her head but shrugged it off. Gabriella thought she was drowning looking into his pcean blue eyes. There as a sparkle in them and they made her smile. her fist real smile she since she was tooken away from her mom. Troy swallowed and extended his hand.

"Troy" He said, thankfully without a stutter. Gabriella took his hand and felt sparks shot throughout her body, that made her feel safe and warm. Troy felt it too and had to fight the urge to close his eyes in pleasure.

"Gabriella" She said softly in return. He smiled hearing her angelic voice and wouldn't let go of her hand.

Just then the rain stopped and the sun came out to shine.

**A/n" Like it? R&R please!! **


	4. Addicted

**A/n: Hey guys well I'm back for another chapter. I don't know but I think this one's a little shorter but the next one will be longer. I was going to combine the two but it just seemed right to end this one where I did. Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

Hiding In Your Arms

Chapter 2: Addicted

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Ms. Rachel actually put her beside him. He couldn't believe he was so nervous he was shaking around her. But what he really couldn't believe was that she could actually get more beautiful, but then she smiled at him and he forgot his own name for a moment. He knew he should;ve been working on the questions for the assignment but everytime he would pick up a pencilhe would smell her strawberry hair and end up staring at her. he was lucky she was so focused on her work or else she would've thought he was some sort of stalker. He was her look up and quickly picked up a pencil and pretended to work. She looked at him before she put her pencil down. He heard this and looked up.

"Are you done?" Troy asked shocked. Gabriella smiled shyly at him.

"Umm...yea. Are you done yet?" Gabriella asked quietly. Troy's eyes widened out of shock. He cleared his throat.

"Uh...no not yet. I will be soon" Troy lied. Gabriella looked at him skeptically but shrugged.

"Okay. You need any help?" Gabriella asked kindly. Troy smiled at how sweet she was but realized if he asked for help she would realize he hadn't done any of the work.

"No, it's okay. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be done." Troy said trying to convince himself more than her. Gabriella smiled again at him. She couldn't remember smiling this much in such a long time.

"Okay, I'll wait" She said softly. troy grinned at her then frowned a little when he realized he had to do 30 questions in under 10 minutes.

"This should be fun" Troy thought to himself sarcastically.

10 minutes later Troy knew he was in trouble because he was only on question 4 and he had no idea how to do it. It also didn't help that his ultimate distraction was sitting right beside him. He started tapping his fingers in frustration on the desk. Gabriella hearing the tapping looked over at Troy to see him looking very concentrated and frustrated. She smiled a little and shyly looked over his shoulder. She smiled a little more and put her hand on his arm. Now what was only supposed to get his attention caused a lot of havoc on is body. He felt sparked running up and down his arm and a soft hand caressing his skin. He dropped his pencil and turned to looked at her and was greeted by her smiling face.

"The answers 4 Troy" Gabriella said softly. Troy looked at her a little confused but then remembered he was in school doing work that he wasn't finished yet.

"Oh...oh it is?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded looking down. Troy smiled at her then looked down at his page.

"So I guess when I got 256 the first time, I was a little off" Troy said jokingly. Gabriella giggled and Troy's heart soared hearing it.

"Maybe just a little" Gabriella agreed jokingly. Troy chuckled.

"So I'm guessing I got the rest wrong too. Well since you seem to be so good at this maybe I could copy off of you" Troy said jokingly. Gabriella giggled again even though giggling felt so different to her. She liked it a lot. Then she had an idea.

"Or I could tutor you?" Gabriella asked shyly while looking down. Troy's eyes brightened thinking about spending all that time alone with her.

"Really?" Troy asked a little too excited then calmed himself down while scolding himself for being a dork. Gabriella nodded still looking down afraid of his answer.

"Yeah" She said quietly. Troy grinned.

"Sure, I could all the help I could get" Troy said jokingly. Gabriella giggled again and looked up finally.

"I'm sure you're not that bad" Gabriella said kindly. Troy smiled.

"Yea sure" Troy agreed sarcastically. "So when do you want to meet up?" Troy asked her. Gabriella answered quickly.

"I'm free any day but Thursday" Gabriella said, thinking about her visits to her mom. Troy nodded.

"Okay, what about tomorrow?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded and smiled. Troy smiled back. Then the bell rang breaking them from their moment. Troy's smiled dropped realizing he had to leave her. Gabriella grabbed her bag and stood up.

"I'll see you later Troy" Gabriella said a little reluctantly, not wanting to leave him. Troy smiled a little.

"Yea see ya later" Troy said back while waving. Gabriella waved back and slipped out of the classroom. Troy stared after her.

"YES!" Troy screamed in his mind as he watched her leave. He couldn't believe she was going to tutor him. It wasn't a date but it was a start. He stood there still staring at the door thinking about her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Captain. You okay?" he asked, seeing Troy staring at the doorway. Troy snapped out of it and looked at Chad.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine" Troy said convincingly. Chad nodded.

"Okay lets get to class" Chad said. Troy nodded in a daze.

"Yeah class..." Troy mumbled, unable to stop thinking about her. He grabbed his bag and followed Chad and the rest of the gang out of the classroom.

* * *

At lunch:

"Hey Troy" Chad said as he came up to Troy at his locker. Troy jumped a little but relaxed when he saw it was Chad. He blinked as he was coming down from his daydream.

"Hey Chad" Troy said. Chad looked at him.

"You okay? You looked like you were in another world" Chad asked. Troy nodded robotically thinking about a certain girl who he can't seem to get his mind off of no matter how hard he tried.

"Um yeah, I'm fine" Troy said. Chad nodded.

"Okay, well c'mon let's go to lunch" Chad said. Troy nodded.

"Yeah let's go" Troy said following Chad as they headed to the cafeteria. Once they got there they headed towards their table underneath the balcony. The say down and Troy looked around everywhere for a glimpse of Gabriella.

"So Troy you were getting pretty cozy with the new girl" Sharpay said suspiciously. Troy stopped his search and looked at her.

"I was not" Troy said defensively, then went back to his search. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Sure" Sharpay said sarcastically. Troy didn't respond because he was still looking around.

"You know Troy it almost seems like you like her" Sharpay said. This got Troy's attention. His head snapped towards the drama queen and he went wide eyed.

"Is it that obvious?" Troy asked himself. Troy looked at her again.

"I don't like her Sharpay, I barely even know her'' Troy lied unconvincingly then went back to his search. Sharpay scoffed.

"Uh-huh sure whatever you say" Sharpay said sarcastically" Sharpay said sarcastically, but Troy didn't hear her. Gabriella walked in and Troy was almost drooling. he craned his neck to get a better look at her. he saw her with Katie, a girl from his math class. Gabriella must;ve felt eyes looking at her because she looked towards Troy and smiled at him. Troy smiled in return and kept staring at her even as she turned away. Chad knocked troy out of his daydream.

"TROY!" Chad yelled at him. Troy jumped and looked at him.

"I have got to stop doing that" Troy thought to himself. Then he looked around and relized the whole table was staring at him. He gulped and then looked at Chad.

"Huh? What were you saying?" Troy asked. Chad shook his head.

"I said, of course he doesn't like her. He doesn't like anything that distracts him from basketball" Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled not hearing a word Chad said.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say" Troy said absent mindedly. As his friends continued to talk he didn't listen. He knew not matter what he told his friends he did like her and he knew he was addicted.

**A/n: Did you like it? If you did R&R. Oh and make sure you vote for Zac and Vanessa for the 2008 Teen Choice awards. VOTE EVERYDAY VOTE OFTEN! STEAL YOUR FRIEND EMAILS AND VOTE WITH THEM. Seriously that's what I'm doing...And if you do tell me in a review and I will dedicate next chapter to you.**


	5. Worth It?

**A/n: Hey! I am sorry this took a little longer than the others but I've been kinda distracted. Anyway this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and of course Sheena (xXRCEXPESS) and Anna (HSMLUVER218) read all their upcoming stories they are amazing writers. Anyway enjoy!!**

Hiding In Your Arms

Chapter 3: Worth It?

This needed to stop. She knew that it did, but as she was laying on her bed she couldn't stop thinking about him. She came home from school and just fell on her bad thinking. All of her thought surrounding a certain blue- eyed boy. She couldn't believe how happy and safe he made her and they only talked for an hour. Throughout the day she would glance at him unable to resist and they would lock eyes. She drowned looking in those eyes and didn't want to come back for air. Gabriella smiled on her bed as she thought about him. Then Gabriella abruptly sat up, a little panicked. What was she doing? Men only hurt er, at least only men she knew. But he was so sweet and gorgeous.

"Stop it! That's that same thing mom said" Gabriella told herself sternly. As Gabriella kept arguing with herself one thought crept in that made her eyes go wide. Tomorrow she was going over to Troy's but she had to ask first. The rule in the house was if you wanted to go out, you have to get through Nita first. A part of Gabriella thought she could tell Troy tomorrow she couldn't tutor him and not face Nita. Then she thought of him being disappointed and failing science, she almost winced at that thought. She couldn't let him down, so before she could even re-think her answer she was on her way to face Nita. She took a deep breathe and headed downstairs. Gabriella slowly walked downstairs, trying to delay the inevitable. She walked into the living room and saw Nita sitting alone watching T.V. Gabriella took a deep breath and quietly spoke up.

"Nita?..." Gabriella called almost in whisper. Nita looked over and glared when she saw Gabriella.

"What do you want?" Nita asked coldly. Gabriella looked down.

"I...I uh w-was w-wondering..." Gabriella stuttered. Nita stood up and slapped her upside the head. Gabriella winced and whimpered.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Nita yelled. Gabriella flinched slightly but looked up gathering as much confidence as she could.

"Can I go to a friends h-house tomorrow?" Gabriella asked her confidence slowly leaving. Nita smirked evilly.

"Oh, you want to go to a friends house? Well of course you can" Nita said sickeningly sweet. Gabriella's eyes widened and she finally looked up.

"Really?" Gabriella asked not believing her. Nita nodded with an evil look in her eyes.

"Uh-huh. I honestly don't care about where you go, what you do or even you for that matter" Nita said evilly. Gabriella nodded not caring that Nita didn't care, just as long as she could go.

"Thank you" Gabriella said quietly, about to walk away. As Gabriella turned away, Nita grabbed her arm aggressively. Gabriella cried out in pain.

"You didn't think you would get off that easily did you?" Nita whispered menacingly. Gabriella's eyes widened again as Nita's fist went up in the air. Nita punched Gabriella in the face repeatedly. Gabriella fought to stay conscious even though her body was screaming at her to slip into the darkness to avoid the pain. Eventually Gabriella became weak and fell unconscious anyways.

The next morning Gabriella woke up in her bed aching all over. She sat up too quickly and the room started spinning. She got out of her bed slowly and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. She looked in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She had a huge black eye with other cuts and bruises all over her. Gabriella sighed and knew this was going to be a long day. She smiled despite situation because Troy floated into her mnd. She sighed softly and slowly stepped into the shower to start her morning routine.

* * *

The Same Morning With Troy:

Troy woke up feeling happier than he should, at least to go to school. He barely slept any thinking about Gabriella all night long. He smiled while looking at the ceiling just thinking about her. He had a sparkle of excitement in his eye knowing she would be coming over that night and he couldn't wait. As Troy laid on his bed, his mom walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Honey? You awake?" His mom called softly. Troy snapped out of it as he heard the door open.

"Yeah, I'm up" Troy said sitting up. His mom looked at him strangely when she saw the smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Troy tried to bite back the smile from getting wider.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy said happily. His mom looked at him skeptically.

"You sure?" She asked unsure. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, but mom I'm having a friend over tonight okay?" Troy asked. His mom nodded.

"Yeah sure. I don't even know if me or your dad will be home" She said. Troy nodded grinning stupidly.

"Mhmm" Troy said a little distractedly. His mom confused by how happy her son was shook her head.

"Okay, well get up. You'll be late for school." His mom said. Troy nodded and got out of bed.

"Okay mom" He said going to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

* * *

She had never worn that much make-up in her life. She knew that. Gabriella walked into the school looking down in case anyone could see any of her bruises through her make-up. She wore a long sleeved blue sweater to cover the cuts up and down her arms from being scratched and clawed at by Nita and she didn't dare wear a skirt to show off her bruise from falling on the ground when she collapsed.

As she walked into the school and through the hallways she looked up for one second to see Troy leaning against his locker with his friends. She brightened up a little and thought about going up to talk to him, needing to look into his eyes and drown away from the rest of the world, but decided against it. She didn't want to bother him and his friends and she also remembered the bruises. So she kept walking.

Troy on the other hand had the opposite idea on his mind when he saw her. He grinned and told his friends he would see them later and pushed off the locker he was leaning against. He followed her to her locker and leaned up against the one next to hers.

"Guess who?" He said with a smirk. Gabriella's eyes widened slightly.

"Shit what if he sees the black eye" Gabriella thought to herself panicking slightly. She took a deep breath and turned to him smiling. Troy noticed right away her pale complexion and that she was wearing more make-up than yesterday. Although he noted with a smile, it was still less than every other girl in the school.

"Hey" Gabriella said softly. Troy melted hearing the voice that he had been yearning for since yesterday.

"Hey...are you okay?" Troy asked still concerned about how pale she was. Gabriella smiled slightly at how caring he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine"Gabriella said and sah meant it. Just being around him made her forget she was still aching from the beating. Troy smiled at her but was still worried.

"You sure?" Troy asked softly touching her arm., more specifically touching a cut from last night. Gabriella was ready to scream out in pain but surprisingly she didn't. His touch gave her body warmth and to her it felt like all the pain in her body was gone. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Troy smiled back , loving the sudden sparkle in her eyes. Gabriella realized she hadn't answered.

"Yea, I'm fine" She said wiping under her eye completely forgetting her black eye. She looked at him confused when she saw the look of worry cross his face.

"Where'd you get that bruise on your eye?" He asked worried. Gabriella's eyes widened and quickly came up with an excuse.

"Oh, I was playing baseball with my friend and the ball hit me in the eye" Gabriella lied lamely. Troy looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsure. Gabriella nodded.

"Yea, don't worry" Gabriella said. Troy still worried and unsure decided to believe her for now. Unable to resist he reached out and lightly touched her bruise, while cupping her cheek loving how soft her skin was. Gabriella leaned into his touch and felt all the pain go away. She looked into his eyes and thought about leaning in when the bell rang, pulling them both out of their trance. Troy dropped his hand from her cheek and cleared his throat, trying to get thoughts of kissing her out of his head.

"Umm...are we still on for tonight?" Troy asked trying to clear the tension. Gabriella nodded looking down slightly.

"Y-yeah" She said quietly. Troy smiled giddily.

"Great.. Walk you to class?" Troy asked happily. Gabriella looked up and the nodded.

"Sure" She said. They walked to class both consumed be their thoughts, with one repeatedly going through Gabriella's head.

"Maybe, it was worth the black eye" She thought to herself smiling slightly while looking up at Troy.

**A/n: Hey! So did you like it if you did R&R. And I would like to dedicate this chapter also to Huni-Bun17 for voting for Zac and Vanessa at the 2008 Teen choice awards. Guys keep voting. VOTE EVERYDAY VOTE OFTEN!! **


	6. Trouble

**a/n: Hey guys...here's the next chapter. I would've updated sooner but I've been a little distracted from writing. Okay I know that in the next couple chapters Gabriella's going to be talking about getting hurt before but I'm not telling you guys yet what exactly happened to her. You'll find out when Troy finds out ...and that's all I'm saying. Anyway love ya guys!!**

Hiding In Your Arms

Chapter 4: Trouble?

She was nervous, beyond nervous. She couldn't let him get that close to her again. She didn't even mean for it to happen. He just made the aching stop and the fear and sadness go away. She knew he could hurt her , just like everyone else, but she knew she was addicted to the safety and happiness he gave her. She was so confused it was making her stomach turn even more than it already was. So she stood by his locker waiting for him after school, so she could go to his house to study. She knew the wouldn't go well. As she thought this he walked towards her and she couldn't help smiling at him.

"Hey" She said softly once he reached her. Now Troy was almost skipping once he saw her at his locker. He was dancing with excitement at the thought of being alone with her for hours. He saw her smile and beamed back.

"Hey" He said back. Gabriella's heart fluttered when he flicked his hair out of his eyes, wanting to run her hand through his hair. She silently scorned herself for thinking this.

"So you ready to go?" Gabriella asked while he was getting his stuff together. He grinned and nodded.

"Yep let's go" He said closing his locker and grabbing her hand. Gabriella's eyes widened slightly but interlocked their fingers loving the sparks going through her body. They walked out of the school and out towards the parking lot. When they got there Troy lead her towards his car and opened the door for her. Gabriella smiled at him and got in. Troy went around and got into the drivers side. As he put the car in gear he felt a soft hand slide into him own and looked at Gabriella grinning. She was staring out the window with a soft smile on her face. He was happy she was getting at least a little more comfortable around him. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles loving how perfect her hand felt inside his. He squeezed it and finally pulled out of the parking lot. The ride was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Gabriella not being able to help herself kept glancing at him. She smiled a little when she felt his thumb rub across her fingers. Gabriella took a deep breath to calm down the buterflies in her stomach and back out the window. Troy feeling her eyes on him grinned a little to himself when she looked back out the window.

Once the pulled into Troy's driveway, Troy cursed himself for not finding the courage to talk to her. Gabriella looked down at her lap and then at Troy who was looking right at her. He grinned seeing her blush. Troy finally found his voice.

"We're here" He said softly. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy grabbed their bags and let go of her hand. Gabriella instantly missed it's warmth and tried to hide her disappointment. Troy got out of the car and Gabriella put her hand on the door to follow him but Troy beat her to it. She smiled brightly and took the hand Troy offered. Troy lead her up the steps and into his house. Gabriella looked around in awe. She had never seen a house this nice...well except once.

"You have a really nice house" Gabriella complimented softly. Troy grinned at her.

"Thanks. You want a drink?" He asked. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. So where are your parents?" Gabriella asked curiously. Troy shrugged.

"Work I guess" Troy said while getting a drink. Gabriella's eyes widened. She was going to be in a house all alone with Troy? She swallowed and covered her look of shock when Troy turned to look at her.

"So wanna study in my room" He asked casually, trying to bite back the smile that came when he looked in her eyes. Gabriella nodded mutely and Troy lead her upstairs. Troy was dancing with excitement on the inside even more than before while Gabriella was screaming. She knew she was in trouble. Once they got into the room, Gabriella smiled at how safe she felt. She also noticed all the trophies all over his room. She noticed a particularly large one and went over to it.

"So I'm guessing you're really good at basketball?" Gabriella asked smiling at him. Troy smiled embarrassed and looked down.

"I'm not that good, it's mostly the rest of the team" Troy said bashfully. Gabriella giggled and noticed the "MVP" medal beside it. She touched it lightly and looked back at him skeptically.

"If you're not that good then how come you were voted 'MVP'?" She asked pointing towards the medal. Troy looked up and blushed. Gabriella giggled at how cute he was being and Troy melted hearing it.

"Alright, so I;m okay at basketball. So where do we start with this chemistry stuff" Troy asked changing the subject. Gabriella giggled and sat on his bed taking out her books. She looked up at him and locked eyes with his blue ones and felt shivers run up and down her spine. She took a deep breath to calm herself down but it didn't work.

Oh she was in trouble. Boy was she in trouble.

* * *

"Okay that's it! I can't do this anymore" Troy exclaimed slamming his science textbook closed. Gabriella laughed and closed her as well. They had been studying for two hours and Troy was having a little problem concentrating. Well a huge problem that involved drooling and forgetting how to breathe, but somehow Gabriella got through to him and he actually understood it.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled widely. In the last two hours he had decided she was perfect. She was an absolute genius and very sweet. She didn't make him feel like an idiot when he couldn't get it. He felt shivers go up and down his arm when he felt their shoulders brush against each other. They locked eyes and Gabriella smiled.

"So are you the captain of the basketball team?" Gabriella asked cheekily. Troy groaned and flopped back on his bed knowing she was teasing. Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled at her while nodding slightly.

"Yea I am" He said. Gabriella nodded.

"So that's why there's that giant poster of you in the hallway" Gabriella said. Troy nodded again blushing.

"Yeah...I still have no idea why we need it to be that big though" Troy said. Gabriella giggled at what he said. She loved how modest he was.

"So I'm guessing your very popular huh?" Gabriella asked sadly. She knew she didn't have a chance with him, he was too good for her.

"I guess, I try not to notice it. Everyone sees me as this god, gets annoying after a while" He said. Gabriella looked at him skeptically.

"You don't like being popular? Having girls all over you? None of it?" Gabriella asked incredulously. Troy shook his head.

"No, I mean it was cool at first but I get sick of it. Especially the girls." He said. Gabriella looked at him like he had three heads.

"Really?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, they only like me because I'm good at basketball plus they're all total fake barbie doll cheerleaders" Troy said sitting up. Gabriella looked down thinking that since he didn't even like the cheerleaders, he definitely wouldn't like her.

"Oh" was all she said. Troy smiled and lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"I'm glad you're not like them" He whispered to Gabriella who looked stunned. Troy and Gabriella stared into each others eyes. Troy lightly put his hand on her cheek stroking it. Gabriella leaned into is hand but never broke eye contact. Troy leaned in and Gabriella felt his breath on her face. They closed her eyes and were about to kiss...

"Troy, you in there?" His dad knocked on the door. They jumped apart and Troy groaned. His dad walked in unaware of Troy and Gabriella's moment he just ruined. Gabriella hastily got up and started packing her books. Once she did she stood beside Troy to face his dad.

"Hey dad, this is Gabriella" He said. Gabriella shook his hand and bit her lip shyly.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella" He said nicely. Gabriella smiled and looked at the time. Her eyes widened seeing how late it was.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Bolton, and I'm sorry but I really must be going" Gabriella said politely but horridly. Troy looked disappointed, very disappointed.

"Oh well, hopefully we'll see you soon" Jack said. Gabriella nodded knowing she was very late. She took one last glance at Troy and smiled slightly. Troy smiled back.

"Bye Troy" she said softly. Troy kissed her cheek quickly, unable to help himself.

"See ya Gabby" He said back, and with that she was out the door.

"She seems nice Troy" His dad said. Troy smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah" He said breathlessly. He knew he liked her before but now, now her was feeling a whole new feeling. One that ran much deeper than a little crush. He didn't know what that was but he did know one thing.

He needed to finish that kiss.

**a/n: So did you like it? If you did please R&R. And do me another favour? Please vote for Zac and Vanessa at the 2008 Teen Choice Awards. I really want them to win. So please VOTE EVERYDAY VOTE OFTEN!! There's a link in my profile. **


	7. Mom

**a/n: Hey guys! I am very sorry that I left this for two weeks BUT to make up for it I am giving you 3 chapters in one day. YAY!! So I hope that makes up for it. Totally dedication this to all my reviewers and especially Sheena (xXxRCEXPRESSxXx) and Anna (HSMLUVER218) who are amazing. Now I know this chapter will get confusing but you guys wont get to know Gabriella's past until Troy does. (btw will be very soon) Anyway ttyl love ya guys!**

Hiding In Your Arms

Chapter 5: Mom

She didnt know what happened. One second they were talking about his life and the next second they were almost kissing. She couldn't believe she almost kissed him. She didn't know what came over her and she didn't want to think about what would've happened if his dad didn't walk in. She hadn't slept at all last night. Everytime she closed her eyes all she saw was his face and all she felt was his hand touching her cheek, causing her to abruptly open her eyes, panting. She successfully avoided him all day by simply not going. She stayed at the hell-hole she was forced to call home all day, taking beating and beating from Nita. Afterwards she could barely move her arms from the blinding pain surging through her. When she wasn't being beaten, she was in her room crying about the possibility of loosing the one thing in her life that actually made her happy, crying tears of frustration about how confused she was and crying tears of longing for her mom o fix everything.

So that's how she ended up here. Outside the room where she was allowed to visit her mom anxiously waiting to be let in. She was sitting beside her social worker who was talking animatedly about some show trying to get a laugh out of Gabriella. Gabriella only rolled her eyes in return at his attempt. Once she heard the door open though she felt a small smile creep on to her face.

"Gabriella, you can come in now." the women told her. Gabriella nodded, standing up. She walked into the white room that was becoming her second home. Her eyes wandered to the large mirror in the room and glared at it, her weekly tradition. Then she saw her mom Maria, looking pale and weak. Her mom looked up and gasped at the sight of her daughter. She noticed the amount of make-up she was wearing to cover up the bruises. Gabriella ran to her mom even though it hurt like hell and embraced her tightly. She let a couple of tears fall onto her mom's shoulder. She pulled back and sat down beside her. Gabriella spoke up asking the same question she always does.

"Are you okay mom?" Gabriella asked looking her up and down. Maria smiled slightly.

"Of course I am. The real question is are you okay?" Her mom asked concerned. Gabriella sighed knowing her mom wouldn't really tell her if anything was wrong. Gabriella nodded and looked down.

"Yeah" she whispered. Maria lifted Gabriella's face and saw more sadness in her daughter's eyes than ever before, and the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Liar. Now tell me what it is" Maria said softly but sternly. Gabriella tried to force a smile.

"It's stupid. You have so many other things to worry about" Gabriella said softly trying with all her might to fight back the tears. Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, you're the thing I really worry about and if it's making you this upset, than it's important. So tell me..._everything" _Maria told her. Gabriella looked at her and finally gave up. She let out all the pain and just cried. Her tears came down like a waterfall and she was in hysterics. Her mom wrapped her arms around her and let her cry.

"Shh, Gabby. Calm down so you can tell me what's wrong" Maria whispered stroking her hair. Gabriella who was sobbing on her shoulder took a deep breaths so she could speak. She sat up and looked at her mom still crying.

"It's just ...everything. I keep getting hit, I miss you so much, I want to go home and him. He's perfect, absolutely perfect and it scares me and I don't know what to do" Gabriella rambled not really making any sense. Her mom looked at her confused.

"What? Honey, you're not making any sense and who's him?" Maria asked. Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay I know we have way too many problems for me to be worrying about this but..." Gabriella trailed off not knowing where to start. Her mom looked at her.

"Gabriella, just tell me!" Maria worriedly exclaimed. Gabriella with tears in her eyes nodded.

"It's about a boy" Gabriella whispered ashamed. Her mom smirked at her hearing this.

"A boy huh?" Maria said raising her eyebrows. Gabriella nodded tearfully.

"Yea, and I know it's such a stupid teenage thing to worry ab-" Gabriella rambled but was cut off by her mother.

"Gabriella, you _are_ a teenager" Maria said sincerely. Gabriella nodded crying.

"Yeah but-" Gabriella was cut off again. Maria took hold of her hands.

"But nothing Mija!" Maria exclaimed using her pet name. "Just because we're going through a hard time doesn't mean you can't be a kid. I never said that and you shouldn't think it. Now I want to know why you are crying about this boy right now!" Maria exclaimed wiping away Gabriella's tears. Gabriella blew out a breath.

"I'm crying because ...I like him...a lot. Too much if you ask me." Gabriella said muttering the last sentence. Maria looked at Gabriella confused.

"Okay you like him. So why are you crying" Maria questioned puzzled. Gabriella looked at her mom like she had three heads.

"Because, he's perfect. Absolutely perfect. He makes me feel so happy and he takes away the pain I feel everyday! And the only thing he can do is hurt me, and now we almost kissed and I don't want to get to end up hurt like you were mom! " Gabriella exclaimed. Maria looked at her concerned.

"Honey, is this about your father?" Maria asked. Gabriella nodded tearfully.

"Yea, I don't want to get hurt again" She whispered sadly. Her mother nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetie" Her mom whispered in her hair stroking her curls. Gabriella clung to her as if her life depended on it.

"He makes me so safe and happy. I just don't want him to hurt me the way you gut hurt" She said softly. Maria pulled back and looked at her.

"Baby, don't let what's happened to me, stop you from being happy" Maria said softy. Gabriella looked away.

"Yea but..." Gabriella tried, getting cut off by her mom.

"No buts! I was never happy with him. Never and just because I got hurt doesn't mean you will too. Now, do you trust him?" Maria questioned seriously. Gabriella looked down at her lap.

"Mom I- it...'' Gabriella stuttered, but her mom cut her off again.

"Yes or no Gabriella" Her mom said sternly. Gabriella looked up and nodded with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do but I just met him." Gabriella whispered. Maria then smiled at Gabriella.

"It doesn't matter if you met him 2 days ago or 2 years ago. If your hearts telling you to trust him when trust him" **(yes I know cheesy and sounded lik it came out of Pocahontas but it sounded like something a mom would say...) **Maria said simply. Gabriella looked at her mom.

"It's not that simple...It can't be" Gabriella said, whispering the last part to herself. Maria smiled and nodded to Gabriella.

"Yes it is. You just got to give him a chance" Maria said wisly. Gabriella sat there for a second.

"You sure?" Gabriella whispered. Maria nodded with a smile.

"Yea... and if he does hurt you, I'll kick his butt from here to China" Maria said jokingly. Gabriella giggled and smiled her first real smile since she left Troy's last night.

"Okay. I'll try" Gabriella said confidently. Maria smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"Good. Nos who's this boy that has you all wound up" Maria asked. Gabriella smiled and blushed.

"His name's Troy mom" Gabriella said smiling as she thought about him. Maria smiled.

"And?..." Her mom asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes smiling , knowing she wasn't getting out it.

"He's sweet, funny, the captain of the basketball team, gorgeous..." Gabriella said trailing off as she thought about him. Her mom smiled an shook her head.

"Gabriella?...Gabriella?...GABRIELLA!!" Her mom yelled snapping fingers in front of her face. Gabriella snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Yea mom?" Gabriella asked slightly dazed. Her mom smiled at the happiness in her daughter's eyes, she had been longing to see for such a long time.

"He must be really amazing. You look so happy" Her mom exclaimed happily. Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"He is mom, he really is" Gabriella said sincerely. Her mom smiled and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm glad, maybe I'll meet him sometime" Maria said. Gabriella but her lip and looked down. Maybe her mom was right. She should give him a chance. He was worth the risk no matter what happened in the past. Gabriella smiled and looked up.

Yep, he was definitely worth it.


	8. Falling

**a/n: here's the second chapter for the day**...

Hiding In Your Arms

Chapter 6: Falling

He was worried. No, that was an understatement. He was terrified. Where was she? He thought to himself over and over again. He knew usually he wouldn't have been so worried about someone missing one day of school but this wasn't just someone he went to school with. This was _her_. He only knew her for a week and he already cared for her more than he thought possible. She missed one day of school. That's 24 hours of not seeing her. Troy already admitted to himself that although he was worried about, he was craving her. He was craving her smell, her eyes, and just her. He was also scared he scared her off by almost kissing her. With all these thoughts going through his head he hadn't gotten much sleep...again. So as he walked into East High he completely ignored his friends, not even noticing the look Chad gave him and set out to find Gabriella.

* * *

Chad knew there was something up wth his friend. He's been seeing it. He seems...happier. Chad didn'nt know and Chad didn't like not knowing what was going on with his best friend. So he followed Troy, determined to find out what was up...

* * *

Back with Troy:

Troy, not knowing or caring if anyone was watching rounded the corner in the hallway and halted his breath hitching. There she was, safe and only about 20 feet away. He swore she was glowing, but he noticed she looked weaker. He slowly approached her not wanting to scare her and honestly scared she would slap him for tryig to kiss her. Actually he was very scared but he needed to talk to her, he needed to hear her voice.

Yep, he was officially hooked.

Once he was behind her he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, unintentionally smelling her strawberry hair, mixed with her vanilla scent he to loved so very much. He grinned goofily and let his eyes close for a second. He then realized he was just standing there looking like an idiot. So he cleared his throat and decided he should talk.

"Hey" He said next to her ear. Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled, loving the shivers running up and own her spine. She was going to listen to her mom. She was going to give him a chance. Why shouldn't she? He made her happy. She turned around not feeling as weak as she did from all the beatings she went through yesterday. When she finally turned to Troy he was happy that her bruise was fading but sad to see how pale and weak she really was.

"Hey" Gabriella said back with a smile that warmed Troy's heart. Troy blew out a breath knowing she wasn't mad at him.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Gabriella asked actually forgetting that she was pale bruised and weak. The only thing on her mind being the boy looking at her right now. Troy leaned against the locker next to her's, and looked down at her concern still etched on his face.

"Because you look pale and you weren't here yesterday. By the way, where were you? I was so worried about you" Troy said sincerely. Gabriella looked at him a little surprised.

"Really?" Gabriella breathed unsure. Troy tilted his head slightly wondering why she was so surprised.

"Well...yeah. You're important to me Gabby" He said seriously. As he said it his eyes widened. He wasn't going to lie to her but he didn't want to come off too strong and scare her away. Troy bit the inside of his cheek subtly to stop himself from saying how amaing he really thought she was. Gabriella shocked but ecstatic at what he said looked down and bit her lip while blushing.

"Thanks. You're important to me too Troy" Gabriella said sincerely but shyly looking into his eyes. If he wasn't going to lie than neither would she. But he knew he meant more to her than that...much more. Troy hearing this had to stop himself from jumping up for joy. He opened up his mouth wanting to tell her everything he felt for her, now getting a boost of confidence, but instead it came out as...

"You want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Troy blurted out. Troy couldn't believe he asked that but it was too late to take it back now...and it could work out to his advantage. Gabriella looked up at him shocked but then her shock melted away to happiness and giddiness. She smiled brightly and giggle a little at how nervous he looked. Did he really think she would say no?

"I'd love to" Gabriella said. Troy then blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he smiled widely at her. It finally sunk in, she had said yes.

"Gr...Great" Troy said so excited he started to stutter a little. He cleared his throat and tried again. " I mean great. So um... pick you up at 7?" He asked trying to control his voice. Gabriella smiled and nodded not thinking twice.

"Sure whatever works for you. But umm...Troy?" Gabriella asked with a smile. Troy beamed back.

"Yeah?" He asked softly, loving that she looked happier. He had to smile even wider at the thought that he might be the cause of it. Gabriella smiled and bravely leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You don't know where I live" She whispered teasingly. Troy shivered feeling her breath on his neck and blushed realizing she was right.

"Right...well...I-I" He stuttered flushed. Gabriella giggled and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm just kidding. I'll write it down for you later okay?" She asked, loving being this happy and carefree around him. Troy nodded and grinned loving her carefree side as well.

"Yeah, okay. Well Gabby I gotta go. I kinda ran past my friends because someone worried me and I wanted to make sure that someone

was okay" Troy said teasingly. Gabriella smiled and giggled at him.

"Well that someone is very sorry for worrying you" She said back beaming. Troy grinned and leaned in toward her ear.

"Tell her it's okay" He whispered in her ear. Gabriella shivered and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay" She breathed. Troy pulled back and realized he really had to go. He looked at Gabriella disappointed.

"Okay I really gotta to go. See you in class Brie" He said again leaning in to peck her cheek. Gabriella bit her lip and blushed again. Troy grinned seeing it.

"See you Troy" She said softly. Troy smiled and waved as he walked away backwards, not being able to take his eyes off of her. He even hit a kid when he wasn't looking where he was going. Gabriella giggled and waved back. The only thing she saw was Troy.

The two didn't see a figure hiding around the corner, glaring at them.

* * *

At Lunch:

"So Troy what's up with you and that new girl?" Chad asked suspiciously. The morning had surprisingly gone by very fast and now they were sitting at their table in the cafeteria. Well, Troy although sitting at their table, his mind was with a certain brunette. Throughout the science class neither one of them got muc work done. They were way too busy with each other to notice the teacher even walked in. Troy even got the courage to hold her hand throughout the class. Troy grinned thinking about how soft her hand felt...

"Troy? Troy? TROY?" Chad yelled exasperated. Troy jumped hearing his name being screamed and looked at Chad confused. Chad shook his head at Troy and Troy realised Chad was talking to him.

"Yeah?" Troy asked tentatively. Chad sighed angrily.

"Dude you really need to stop doing that" Chad said. Troy nodded, he really did need to stop doing that.

"Sorry dud. But seriously what did you say?" Troy asked. Chad looked at Troy with a slight glare.

"I said what's up with you and that new girl?" Chad asked annoyed. Troy bit his lip and looked down blushing. He smiled thinking about her.

"Nothing..." He muttered still looking down. Sharpay and Taylor smirked at him.

"Yeah right. If that's so then why is 'Mr. Basketball Superstar' blushing?" Sharpay asked teasingly. Troy bit his lip again and looked up trying to calm down the blush. He saw the knowing looks on the girls faces and knew they were going to force him to tell no matter what. He sighed.

"Okay! I'm going out with her tomorrow. Now stop it with the eyes you two!" Troy said with a smile. The girls squealed while Zeke and Ryan gave him a high five. They all wanted Troy to actually get a girlfriend, to make him happy. The only one who didn't look happy was Chad who was gritting his teeth across the table.

He was loosing his best friend to a girl. Troy never looked at girls, just played basketball. That was his life. Chad was not happy. Not. At. All.

But Troy didn't notice his upset friend. The girl who had captured his heart had walked into the cafeteria and the rest of the world faded away. She smiled at him and his heart stopped. He beamed back and waved. Gabriella giggled and looked down blushing. Troy grinned.

He was falling, and he was falling fast.


	9. Strawberries

**a/n: okay here's the third and final chapter for today...but don't worry the next one should be out by Sunday the latest. Anyway enjoy!**

Hiding In Your Arms

Chapter 8: Strawberries

She had no idea what to do. Absolutely no idea what to do. She stood in her room barely breathing. She blinked trying to hold back a tear. She hugged herself staring blankly before she turned to look at the clock.

5:31 pm.

She started slowly hyperventilating. She sat down slowly on her bed to try to calm herself down. She put a hand to her chest to slow her breathing down. Once she did she got up and started pacing back and forth., muttering to herself. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. She took a deep breath and slowly turned back to the door. She opened it slowly ans stared at it blankly. She had no idea what to wear.

She blinked and abruptly stopped panicking knitting her eyebrows together as she thought this. She never thought she would ever be worried about her clothes as much as she just was. She shook her head at how pathetic she was. But in her defense this was her very first date ever, Troy didn't tell her where they were going and she was going on a date with Troy Bolton. She had every right to be nervous.

Gabriella shook these thoughts out of her head and decided to just wear a jean skirt and a pretty half sleeve, light blue top. She was thankful the bruises on her arms and legs had disappeared. Although she did have a big black one on her stomach. The price of going out tonight with Troy. Gabriella didn't get it. Nita didn't care about her or where she was, but Gabriella still got a beating if she wanted to go out. Gabriella shrugged to herself. She didn't know and she didn't care. Troy was worth any bruise and he knew that for sure. Gabriella sighed and glanced at the clock.

5:59 pm.

Gabriella went wide-eyed, grabbing her clothes and rushing into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

He was a girl.

Yep, it was official. After today the 'official god of dudeness' was going to knock on his door take away his manhood and replace it with a load of make-up. At least that's what Troy thought. He had been on a few dates before, but it never really mattered to him. Just some random cheerleaders who hung on his arm at he few parties he actually went to and just stayed there. Even if he didn't want them to.

But Gabriella was different. So very different.

If she wasn't, he wouldn't have just spent almost an hour getting dressed when it usually took 5 minutes. If she wasn't, he wouldn't actually have stayed up almost all night thinking of something to do for the date the practically beg his friends to help him with it. And he definitely wouldn't be ready to throw up and do a happy dance all at the same time.

So that's how he ended up here. Sitting in his car, in his driveway, gripping the steering wheel in anticipation. He blew out a breath frustrated with himself.

"C'mon Troy! Move the damn car!" He thought to himself angrily. But he wouldn't move his fingers which were still gripping the steering wheel so hard his fingers were turning white.

"C'mon Troy. You can do it. Just start the car" He said trying to encourage himself. Troy took a deep breath and actually put the keys in the ignition and started the car, and as he almost threw up he backed out of his driveway.

* * *

As Gabriella sat on the front steps of her home or hell-hole as she likes to call it she was getting nervous. She had been sitting there for about 10 minutes and Troy was supposed to be there in 5 minutes. She bit her lip with worry. She wasn't good enough for him, she knew that. He could stand her up and she couldn't blame him. He was a Greek god that she should be dropping to her knees and bowing down to. She didn't deserve him.

What she didn't know was that he felt the exact same way.

She was, however, thankful that no one in her hell-hole cared about her or else they would tell Troy everything, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

Then she saw it.

His car pulled into the driveway. Her breathing quickened with nervousness and his door opened. She was wringing her hands together thanking god he actually came and desperately hoping she looked okay.

Troy, wasn't doing much better than Gabriella. If it wasn't for the fact that he had found Gabriella sitting on the steps, he'd probably be still be in his car trying to stop himself from actually leaving. So as he got out of the car, he tried to make it look like he wasn't shaking like a leaf. He blew out a breath and then he set his eyes on her. Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. So beautiful he forgot how to breathe. He then saw she was staring at him and then realized he was standing there like an idiot, drooling over her.

"Nice move Bolton. Nw she probably thinks your some stupid pig" He yelled at himself mentally. He took a deep breath to calm himself and started walking towards her.

Gabriella smiled at him although on the inside her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Her mouth went dry as he started walking towards her. She stood up.

"GOD! HE'S A GREEK GOD!!" Her mind screamed as he finally was in front of her. He smiled at her and she had to smile back as she looked into his gorgeous eyes. Troy leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"Hey" He said in her ear. His voice sent those shivers up and down her body.

"Hey" She breathed back. Troy smiled at her.

"You look beautiful. I'm glad your black eye is almost gone" He said softly touching a light mark under her eye. Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed in happiness.

"Thanks. You look great too" She said softly, opening her eyes. Troy grinned at her and slowly ran his hand that was on her cheek, down her arm slowly and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" He asked softly grinning as she blushed. Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah" She said sweetly. Troy smiled and lead her towards his car. He opened the door for her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Troy blushed and smiled at her. He quickly shut her door and started the car. He put his car in gear. Gabriella then slid her hand into his. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Gabriella beamed back at him. Troy pulled out of Gabriella's driveway.

"So... where are we going anyway?" Gabriella asked once they were on the road. Troy grinned and shook his head.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise" Troy said back. Gabriella giggled a little.

"Oh please Troy. Tell me where were going" Gabriella said in her baby voice, giving Troy her puppy dog look. Troy looked over for a second and instantly regretted it. He bit his lip to keep himself from caving.

'You're not getting it out of me Gabby" Troy said determined. Gabriella blew out a breath and pouted.

"Fine" Gabriella said biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. Troy chuckled.

"Oh you're not mad at me are you Gabby?" Troy asked playing along. Gabriella nodded trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes" She said like a five year old. Troy smiled at how cute she was.

"Oh Gabby, I'm sorry" Troy said still playing along. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Troy loved the happiness radiating from her and he laughed along with her. Once the laughing died down, Gabriella looked out the window to see where she was. Gabriella couldn't recognize where she was and got confused when Troy was slowing down on the side of the highway.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella questioned as Troy stopped the car. Troy smiled assuringly at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you" Troy said jokingly. Gabriella giggled.

"Well, I should hope so" She joked back. Troy smiled and dug around in the backseat. He came back with a bandanna in his hand. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked pointing towards the bandana. Troy grinned.

"Brie, close your eyes and turn around" Troy told her. Gabriella was still confused but did it none the less. Troy smiled and put the bandanna over her eyes. Troy chuckled as Gabriella started to fire off questions.

"Why is there a bandana over my eyes? Where are we going? What are we doing? Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy who still wasn't answering. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"You ask to many questions. Just enjoy the ride, we'll be there soon" Troy said. Gabriella pouted crossing her arms but Troy pried her left arm towards him and intertwined their fingers. Gabriella beamed towards Troy and Troy smiled again.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were still driving and Gabriella was getting very restless. But she still never let go of Troy's hand.

"Troy, are we there yet? It's been 20 minutes" said Gabriella. Troy shook his head at her.

"What? Have you been counting?" Troy asked jokingly. Gabriella giggled ad nodded loving how much fun she was already having and they weren't even out of the car yet. Even though she was nervous before all her fears faded away. She just felt comfortable with him and she could be herself. He had no idea how important that was to her.

"Yes I have, if you must know" Gabriella said in fake snottiness. Troy snorted at what she said.

"Well, then count to 60 and we'll be there okay?" Troy said sincerely. Gabriella squeezed his hand and nodded. Once they got there, Troy parked his car and looked at Gabriella.

"We're here." Troy said. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Good. I counted to 58. You're two seconds early." Gabriella joked. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, now I'm getting out of the car. Don't take your bandanna off until I tell you to okay Brie?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded smiling.

"Okay just hold on" Troy said. Gabriella nodded again. Troy got out and ran towards Gabriella's side. He opened her door and gently took her hands. He pulled her out and kicked the car door closed, gently taking her by the waist.

"I'm going to lead you there alright?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella nodded a little nervous. Troy noticed it.

"Do you trust me?" Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella smiled and nodded instantly. She did trust him. He's the only one that doesn't hurt her.

"Yeah" Gabriella said faintly. Troy smiled, and then Troy gently lead her over to where there date would take place. Gabriella smiled smelling the fresh air and placed her hand over top of Troy's. Troy felt the sparks that he always felt whenever Gabriella touched his body flow through him.

Once they got there, they finally stopped. Troy feeling very nervous had started shaking slightly again. Lucky for Troy, Gabriella couldn't feel it.

"Okay, we're here" Troy whispered in her ear. Then he slowly took the bandana away from her eyes. Once the cover was off Gabriella gasped at the sight she saw. Troy set up a small picnic on the beach. There were a few candles and rose petals scattered all around. Gabriella had tears in her eyes and just stared shocked. No one had ever done anything this nice for her...ever. Troy taking the silence and the tears as a bad sign decided to speak up, looking down.

"Are you okay? I mean if you don't like it we could go somewhere else..." Troy rambled. Gabriella smiled softly and tried to get his attention.

"Troy?" She tried, but Troy just kept on talking.

"I just thought you might like this..." Troy rambled, not hearing Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella said a little louder but Troy still didn't hear her.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Troy said. Gabriella smiled at how adorable he was being but needed to stop him from talking.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled. Troy blinked and finally looked at her.

"Yeah?" Troy asked nervously. Gabriella smiled at him and went to wipe her tears away but Troy beat her to it. He gently wiped her tears away and she smiled wider.

"I'm sorry" Troy whispered. Gabriella shook her head and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you saying sorry? This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so so much. It's beautiful" Gabriella said sincerely. Troy smiled slightly, a little unsure.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, thank you Troy" She said softly in his ear. Troy closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath on his face. He sighed in relief and smiled.

"You're welcome. Now you want to sit down and eat?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and bit her lip as she sat down.

"So what are we eating?" Gabriella asked. Troy grinned and started to dig around in the picnic basket.

"Well, we are having my world famous specialty..." Troy paused and took something out of the basket "peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Troy said proudly handing her, her sandwich. Gabriella giggled at him, taking her sandwich. She unwrapped it ad took a bite.

"It is good. You have a gift Troy" Gabriella teased. Troy puffed out his chest in fake proudness.

"Thank you, it was a natural born talent" Troy said in mock cockiness. Gabriella but her lip to try to remain serious but a few seconds later they bursted out laughing. Once they calmed down, Gabriella but her lip with a smile on her face. She needed Troy to be happy. This night so far had only proved it. She looked into Troy's eyes and smiled.

She needed him. A lot.

* * *

It must be illegal to like someone this much, he decided. He knew she was different from the other girls. It's what he liked about her in the first place. She barely wore any make-up, unlike any other girl in the school who wore so much he didn't know if they even had a face underneath. She was more quiet, reserved and didn't flaunt herself even though she was more beautiful than anyone. Whereas every other girl in the school was loud, flirty and showed everything, even when they shouldn't. But now he knew he was everything he ever wanted. As he thought this he thought another thought that made him smile.

He was totally and completely in love with her.

But he wouldn't push her and tell her now. It had only been about a week, he didn't want to scare her ... and he was too scared of rejection to even think about telling her...yet.

Right now they were walking slowly along the shoreline, their hands interwined and swinging back and forth between them. They were talking a little but mostly just enjoying hanging out together. Troy smiled at her. Gabriella looked up and smiled giddily back with a slight giggle. Then she looked out to the ocean and smiled when she saw the sunset.

"Oh, can we watch it please Troy?" Gabriella asked in her sweet voice. Troy grinned and nodded. Gabriella smiled excitedly and say down on the sand pulling Troy down with her. Gabriella giggled as Troy landed with a thud in the sand. Troy smiled hearing her giggle again. Gabriella watched the sunset completely enthralled while Troy watched her.

"It's beautiful" Gabriella said smiling, never taking her eyes off of the sun. Troy smiled distracted.

"Yea it is" He breathed staring at Gabriella. As Gabriella turned to look at Troy, Troy quickly turned his head to look at the sunset. He blushed but tried to hide it. Gabriella stared at Troy and smiled. She hadn't had this much fun in such a long time. She had to smile again at how amazing he had been so far. He was so sweet and gentle with her. She knew if this were any other night the giant bruise on her stomach would've been throbbing. But she totally forgot she even had a bruise, she forgot she had even gotten beaten, she just forgot everything. Nothing existed except for them. She barely smiled before Troy and even if she did it was fake, but now she was smiling all the time and couldn't stop. The only thing bugging her was she hadn't kissed him yet. She bit her lip in longing as her eyes trailed down his face to his lips. She wanted to kiss him. She sighed. She wanted to kiss him now.

Troy feeling her eyes on him turned back to look at her. He stared into her eyes, he smiled and his heart soared when she smiled back. Then his gaze dropped to her lips. Troy wanted to kiss her since he picked her up. Hell, he wanted to kiss her since he met her and that feeling hadn't gone away. Troy licked his lips and couldn't help himself as he leaned in. She leaned in too and softly pressed her lips against his. They were going gentle at first but Gabriella wanted more. Troy felt her tongue at his lips begging for entrance and immediately allowed it. He loved her strawberry taste and shifted closer to her. He softly ran his hand up her arm and cupped her face. Gabriella ran her hands up his chest and ran her hands through his hair. Troy moaned slightly and smiled into the kiss. When air finally became an issue they finally pulled back. They stared into each others eyes and Gabriella smiled with a giggle. Troy beamed back, deciding something right then and there.

Strawberries were officially his favourite food.

**a/n: okay that's it for today. I know this may seem cheesy and a little sudden but I need to be able to do Troyella in my story and it was going to slow. Anyway hope you liked it. R&R**


End file.
